Sky Days Festival
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: The long awaited continuation of Sky Days. With the Festival nearing, Sora is still in the predicament of revealing the truth to Kotonoha. Meanwhile, a new transfer student shows up, to stir up some trouble. May be some lemon later on, and language, explaining why it's rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

**Sky Days Festival chapter 01: Thoughts**

BW: Hey everybody. This is BW here, with the sequel to School Days fanfic, Sky Days, now named Sky Days Festival. For those just tuning in, check the original Sky Days story to get caught up. This will also feature more dramatic scene, and some lemon later on. This will also be the first lemon fic I've ever done. Now, with all due apology for the long wait to those who liked the original series, let's get started!

**(I don't own School Days, but the OC belong to me. Just to remain you, or make this clear to first timers, the Sora of this fanfic is not connected to any other character with the name "Sora". Please keep that in mind as you read through)**

* * *

It's been a few days since Sora made his decision, and his short discussion with Sekai Saionji. Now, he's trying to figure out how to break it to his crush, Kotonoha Katsura, that her boyfriend Makoto Itou is making an ass of himself as he cheats on her with Saionji.

"Okay… I know I said I tell the truth and everything, but how do I go about doing that…" Sora pondered, lying down on his bed. It's late at night, and he been thinking on this for quite some time. "Shit… I wish I was smarter…" Sora grumbled. Eventually, he went to sleep, no thanks to tiring out his brain.

**(-The next day-)**

Sora walked to school, apparently tired from his deep thought processing last night. "Ugh… I'm so tired…" Sora muttered, with bags under his eyes.

"Good morning, Amamiya-kun." said Kotonoha's voice from behind Sora. Sora wryly turning around to face her, with his tired out expression.

"Huh…?" Sora groaned, "Oh, Katsura-san? Good morning-" Sora paused for a second, "Wait! Katsura-san!" he jumped a second later.

"Is something wrong?" Kotonoha asked Sora, concerned.

"N-No! I'm fine." Sora answered, "I'm just tired. It's nothing to worry about." Sora assured.

"I see. I'm glad it's nothing serious." Kotonoha sighed in relief, "So what made you so tired?"

"Nothing really? Lack of sleep, I guess."

"Oh. That won't do. You should go to bed at a reasonable hour, and not stay up for so long!" Kotonoha lightly scolds Sora.

"Sorry." Sora apologized, on the outside. Truth be told on this inside, he's happy that Kotonoha is giving him a scolding.

"No, don't be. I should apologize for yelling at you. I didn't mean to sound rude." Kotonoha apologized.

"It's okay. Anyway, we should be getting school." said Sora.

"Oh, you're right. Shall we walk together then?" Kotonoha suggests.

"S-Sure." Sora agreed. During the walk to school with Kotonoha, Sora remembered his decision to tell Kotonoha about the affair with Itou and Saionji. Kotonoha doesn't know about it at all, and it doesn't look like Itou has heeded Sora's warning to him earlier. How long will Itou, for that matter, Sora himself, keep this up?

"You know, I've just begun to notice this, but you've been coming to class quite often, Amamiya-kun."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes. Before, you'd normally skip class, or not show up at all to school. Now, you're becoming diligent in coming to school."

"Oh, seriously?" Sora looked surprised. Thinking back on it, he has been going to class more often than before he got to know Kotonoha. His change in routine must have something to do with Kotonoha's influence as well. "Well, even if I'm attending class, I don't think my grades are getting any better."

"You don't take your studies seriously enough. That's why your grades stay the same." Kotonoha said.

"Is that right?" Sora muttered, before he noticed that Makoto isn't here with his girlfriend, "Hey, where's Itou?"

"Oh, he gave me call, saying he missed the train, so he'll be late."

"That bastard…" Sora muttered. He had suspicion that Makoto was off somewhere with Sekai, doing gods know what.

"What?" Kotonoha asked.

"Nothing. If he's late, it's his own fault. It doesn't matter if I'm late, but if you're late, it could be trouble." Sora said.

"I see. So should I go on ahead?"

"Sure. I'll catch up."

"Alright… see in you class." Kotonoha said, and dashed ahead.

Sora thought to himself as he walked alone to school, "This has got to end soon. Or else, Katsura-san's innocent heart will be hurt."

**(-Meanwhile, at the school-)**

"Well, aren't you a handsome lad. Welcome to Sakakino High." said the principle of Sakakino High, to a new transfer student.

"Thank you, sir. I hope to enjoy my new life here in your school." said the transfer student. He's a tall young man with slightly spiky brown hair, and sharp light brown eyes.

"I'm sure you will. Now, let's get you to class. Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day." suggested the principle, rising from his seat, and personally escorting the transfer student, Ryan Omazaki, to a certain first year classroom.

* * *

BW: I know this chapter is short, and I just wanted to get introduction of the way, and I'll make chapter longer from now on after this. By the way, for those wondering about the new character, it was a personal request from a fan of the first half of Sky Days. Ryan Omazaki is actually his character, but he asked me to including him in the cast to give Sora some competition, and more problems to deal with. Anyway, this is all for now. See next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryan Omazaki

**Sky Days Festival chapter 02: Ryan ****Omazaki**

BW: Okay, chapter 02 is here, and we'll be getting to know Ryan Omazaki this chapter. As for the festival arc, (which is an important plot element in the School Days series) I'm going to hold off on that for a while, until I get everything squared away. Now, let's go.

**(You the know drill. I don't own anything, and Sora is not other characters of the same name)**

* * *

Class 1-4 is having a new transfer student today. Sora and Kotonoha had arrived in time to meet him as they were in their seats.

"Alright class." said the teacher in charge, "Today, we have a new transfer student joining us today." he announced, before turning to the student, "Go on. Introduce yourself."

"Hey there. I'm Ryan Omazaki. Nice to meet you all." Ryan introduced himself to the class. Many of the students class start to whisper their own opinions about him to each other.

"Alright, settle down, everyone." gently ordered the teacher, "Now Omazaki-kun here is quite a prodigy. He scored perfectly on his entrance exam to enroll here, and is also quite the hard worker. Some of you can learn from his example. Right, Amamiya-kun?" the teacher directs this towards Sora, who just looks away at the window, while everyone else just laughs.

"So, he scored perfectly… big damn deal. Not like it matters to me, anyway." Sora thought. It's not like his own grades will matter, anyway. Almost nothing pleases the teachers here. That's what he believed, anyway.

"Alright, quiet down." the teacher ordered. Soon after, he begins searching for an empty seat the new student can sit in. He found one next to Kotonoha, "Aw, there's an empty seat up there. You can sit there. The class rep will take care of you."

"Thank you sir." Ryan said, and he walks to his assign seat, next to the class representative, who just happens to be Kotonoha. As he sat in his seat, he greets her politely, "Hi. Hope we get along."

"Yes. I hope so too." Kotonoha smiled. Ryan thought she was cute when she smiles. It was clear what he was thinking with his own smile.

Sora caught wind of this, and he wasn't happy about it. "What you grinning about…?" Sora thought with a angry look on his face, clenching his fist under his desk.

"The plot thickens." said Tetsuo, also watching the action.

"This could be trouble, majorly." commented Kongo as well.

**(-After Class Break-)**

After class break begins. Everyone goes about their daily business. The new student Ryan decides he wants to talk to, the girl sitting next him, Kotonoha.

"Excuse me, you're Katsura-san, right?" Ryan asked her.

"Yes." Kotonoha answered back.

"It must be tough work, being the class representative of our class." Ryan said.

"Well, maybe just a little." Kotonoha smiled.

"Well, I promise you, I won't be a burden on you or anything." Ryan smiled.

"Please, don't trouble yourself over it. You seem really nice, and smart too. I doubt you'd be a burden on anyone."

"Really? Thanks. It means a lot." Ryan thanked.

While the two were talking, Sora, sitting in the same spot, just stared… No, more like glared at the two, mostly Ryan. Who does he think he is, talking with her so casually? Sora would've knock that loser out right away, if he hadn't learned to restrain himself with the promise of not making Kotonoha upset and hating him.

"Hey! New boy!" called out Katou, with her squad of bullies behind her. "Aren't you getting a little too close to the class rep? Don't get full of yourself just because you sit next to someone smart, and happen to good looking on top of it!"

Kotonoha lowered her head, to avoid eye contact with her bullies.

"I'm sorry, but is there is reason why you decided to come up to us and start yelling us?" Ryan asked, "I'm not full of myself, and I just wanted to talk to Katsura-san, since she sits next to me."

"Yeah, you look like a really nice guy and all." said Obuchi, "But, instead of hanging out with Katsura-san, why not spend more time with us?"

"Yeah, Katsura-san is just a silly rich girl. You won't have as much fun at school with her around." said Koizumi.

"If I were you, I'd make the smart choice, and ditch her." said Mori.

"U-Um…"

"You stay quiet, Katsura-san!" Katou snapped at her Kotonoha before she had a chance to say anything. Kotonoha backed down. Katou simply smirked to herself, proudly.

"Hey, stop it. You're not being fair to her. She's your class rep!" Ryan jeered. One thing Ryan detests is bullies, especially when they pick on someone who hasn't done a single thing to upset them, or they just do it because their real sadists.

"Yeah, and that's all she's good for." Katou said, "And she can't do a damn thing on her own, so someone has to keep her in line."

"You seem to have a commanding personality. Why don't you be class rep?" Ryan asked Katou.

"As if! I wouldn't be caught dead doing such manual labor. Katsura-san here is way more responsible then I am, anyway. Right, Katsura-san?" Katou grinned towards Kotonoha.

"Y-Yes…" Kotonoha shyly, and politely agreed. Ryan could sense Kotonoha's feelings, and thanks to her polite nature, she can't fight back, not against those with confidence in themselves. He understood perfectly. He's not so strong emotionally himself, despite his nice guy attitude.

"Katou!" Sora's voice echoed from behind Katou, whom was lightly kicked by the former in the backside. Katou turned around to see Sora, with an unsurprisingly unfriendly face. "You do remember that little warning I gave you not too long ago, don't you?"

"Amamiya-kun…!" Kotonoha gasped. Ryan seemed stunned by Sora's sudden action too.

"Amamiya." Katou glared, "What's it to you?"

"Well, if you didn't take it seriously, I know wouldn't hold myself responsible for what happens later." Sora answered, "But, I have to admit, you've been pretty well behaved for the past few weeks, for a bitch who wags her tail excessively when she barks at a frightened cat. Has someone kept you on a leash?"

"Oh, well what about you! You wag your tail any time your with Katsura-san!" Katou said, "Just like any guy who likes her because she's smart, rich, and just so happens to have a nice figure on top of it! Just like a dog in heat!"

Kotonoha, upon hearing those words at that moment, began to wonder what is that Sora liked about her to begin with. Were his feelings really that impure, and she didn't realize it? Very small seeds of doubt were being planted in her heart.

Ryan didn't really understand to conversation between these two, but from the tone of which they were speaking, they don't like each other, not one bit. And, he starts to think that maybe Sora does like Katsura, but before he can judge, he can't be too sure if his feelings were pure, or not.

"That's where you're wrong." Sora protests, "If I were to wag my tail like a stupid little dog in heat, I'd even worse smelling than a lecherous stalker." from seriousness in his eyes, both Kotonoha and Ryan could tell that Sora was in fact serious. "Too bad I'm not, huh? And if I were a dog, I'd be one of those overly protective types, who's not afraid to bare his fangs at anyone for his master. And I wouldn't be afraid to pounce on anyone either, for my master..." Sora states, and then, thrusts his fist out at her, and stopped right in front of her face, causing her to flinch. "Remember that." Sora glared, making his order clear.

Katou stood, frozen with a steeled expression, before taking her leave with her three friends following behind her.

"That's what I thought." Sora smirked, "Run along now."

"Amamiya-kun…" Kotonoha whispered, catching Sora's attention.

"Are you okay, Katsura-san?"

"Y-Yes…" Kotonoha answered, "Thank you for always going out of your way to help me."

"It's fine. Remember, if you got problems, I'm there for you." Sora smiled.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Kotonoha politely apologized, "Anyway, I'll be heading to my next class. Bye for now." Kotonoha left the classroom, now that her trust in Sora has been reassured. But, before she leaves, she gives Sora a few last words, "Um, Amamiya-kun, don't degrade yourself like that, saying that you're a dog, okay?"

Sora blushed wildly, flabbergasted by her words, "H-Hey, that wasn't what you… I-I mean…!" Sora stammered, trying to find a good way to explain his actions, while making an odd number of hand gestures.

Tetsuo and Kongo just stare at far from a far. "He looks like an idiot." Tetsuo. Kongo nodded in agreement, with a small smirk.

Kotonoha just chuckled, "I'm just teasing you." she said, causing Sora to freeze like an ice cube. "I'll be going now. Omazaki-san, please take care, and I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thanks, Katsura-san." Ryan said, as she walked out. Ryan turns to Sora, who hung his head with a depressed aura around him.

"I just made myself look stupid…" Sora muttered, "What a nightmare…"

"Hehe…!" Ryan chuckled.

"What?! You got somethin' to say?" Sora glared his eyes at Ryan.

"Uh, no…" Ryan said, "But, I wanna thank you too, for doing that..." Ryan shyly thanked Sora. That sent a shiver running down Sora's spine. It is very clear that these two are exact opposites, both physically and mentally. "It takes a lot of guts to do that. I probably couldn't pull of something like that on the spot. But, were you serious about…?" Ryan looked dishearten.

Sora instantly understood what he wanted to say, "Relax, Omazaki. I'd only smack somebody who really deserves it. And gender doesn't matter." Sora stated with a frown.

"Well, from what just happened, I can tell you and that girl don't get along very well. Not at all in fact. I don't think I've ever met anyone as aggressive and mean spirited like her before." Ryan said, "By the way, what's her name?"

"Otome Katou. Contrary to her given name, she's the class's number one bitch, occasionally accompanied by her bitch squad of friends, whose names I don't bother to remember."

"Now those are some colorful statements." Ryan commented with a sweatdrop, "Still, you shouldn't be so violent around girls. It's ungentlemanly." said Ryan.

"Inconceivable. The new kid is teaching me about how to treat girls?" Sora stared wide eyed at Ryan, "Please, tell this is your way of picking a fight with me." Sora started cracking his knuckles, and he certainly looked like he as ready for a fight.

"Think that way if you like, but using violence isn't always the answer."

"Yeah, thanks for the lecture." Sora said, "But remember what I said before? About only smacking someone who deserves it?"

"Oh, no. You should head his advice." said Kongo, appearing right behind him.

"Yeah, Katsura might start to think you're one of those abusive thug type boyfriends if you actually decide to punch Katou, even if she so rightfully deserves it." Tetsuo said, also appearing right behind him.

"I'm only letting Katou off with a warning." Sora said, "Where'd you two snakes come from, anyway?"

"Yo, Omazaki. I see you've been acquainted with Sora and Katsura already?" Tetsuo spoke to Ryan, "I'm Tetsuo Kurokawa. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kongo Kurusugawa." Kongo introduced himself to Ryan as well, "Hope we get along."

"Kurokawa, and Kurusugawa? You're names sound alike."

"Wow, you're actually the first person to notice that." Tetsuo smirked, "Anyway, we're Sora's buddies. His only ones in fact. We all grew up together from childhood."

"Really?" Ryan asked, though he can kind of see why.

"Yep, that's right." Kongo answered.

"Hey, I'm still here." Sora said, noticing that his two friends, and new classmate are ignoring him.

"So, are you two really his friends? I mean…"

"Yeah. It's true. But, don't worry. Unlike our friend here, we're much more calm and composed, and less violent with our emotions."

"Are you even listening?" Sora asked, still being ignored.

"So, do you think he'd seriously…?"

"Hey, you know what he said. He won't hit just anybody. Only someone who really deserves it. Besides, if it was a matter of hitting girls, the only one he wouldn't hit is Katsura." Tetsuo said. Moments later, sounds of pummeling are heard.

"Idiot! Don't mention that out loud!" a blushing Sora yelled at Tetsuo, who is laying on the ground with a huge bump on his head, and a comical dent in his face.

"U-Um…" Ryan stared wide eyed at the scene. He couldn't believe he just saw that. At least he confirmed that Sora likes Kotonoha.

"Don't worry. This is normal with us." said Kongo to Ryan, "When we make comments like that, the result usually ends up like this. Sora's temper flares, and we get hurt one way, or another."

Sora suddenly stomped his foot into Kongo's face.

"How's that for my temper flaring?!" Sora asks with an angry expression.

"Ahh… that feels nice… I haven't gotten punished in a long time…" Kong whispered, with a pleasurable look on his face.

"Gah! Masochist!" Ryan gasped in his mind.

"Don't make a face like that… it's creepy…" Sora said.

"Hey guys. While you've been goofing around, the next class has already started." said Tetsuo, referring to the student sitting in their seats, while the teacher patiently, and irritably waits for them to finish.

"Oh crap..." Sora muttered.

"U-Um, sorry..." Ryan apologized.

**(-Lunch break-)**

Lunch break begins again. Kotonoha had gone to the usual spot to eat her lunch.

Sora wonders if Kotonoha and Makoto are actually eating together today. His mind wonders back to Makoto's affair with Sekai. Thinking back to that time pissed him off to no end. And there's Sekai's request to Sora. It still puzzled him on why she would ask him to tell her so called "best friend" sorry. The next thing he thinks about Kotonoha asking him to join her at the festival. All around awesome it is, but there's also the fact that he has to tell her the truth before it's too late. How he's going to do that is still a puzzling thing to him too.

Thinking about it now, maybe this could be a good time to break the news to her. If she's alone up there, then that could be the perfect opportunity confess what he knows of Makoto's recent activities.

"Okay, let's do it!" Sora said, standing up from where he was sitting.

"Do what?" Ryan's voice asked, startling Sora. The latter jerked to the side to see Ryan standing next to him. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"What do you want?" Sora asked rudely.

"Well, I wondering..." Ryan said meekly, "Maybe you could join me for lunch?"

"Denied." Sora said bluntly.

"You didn't even need to think about it, did you?"

"Of course I didn't. Why would I eat lunch with you?"

"Well, since you and Katsura-san are the only ones I know here, I thought it could be nice." Ryan chuckled lightly, "But, I understand if you don't want to. Speaking of Katsura-san, do you know where she is? I was thinking of eating lunch with her too."

"Uhh..." Sora does indeed know, but he doesn't really want to tell him.

"You'll fine Katsura up on the roof." said Tetsuo.

"Tetsuo, you son of a bitch!" Sora growled.

"You don't need to hold out on the new kid, you know." Tetsuo said to Sora, "Remember what we talked about?"

"This and that are totally different scenarios." Sora stated.

"But, you ought to be more honest then that. That's your problem." Tetsuo stated.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled, lightly embarrassed.

"So, Amamiya-san's not very honest with himself, huh?" Ryan smirked slightly.

"Must I repeat myself?" Sora asked.

"No. I wouldn't want to get socked in the face." Ryan said, "Anyway, how about we go up together."

"You're asking for it."

"Now, now. Let's be good and peaceful, Sora." Kongo said, "Don't want all that character development to go down the drain, right?"

"Grr..." Sora growled under his breath, but reluctantly agreed, "Fine..."

Ryan was happy that Sora agreed, but he wondered what the three were talking about. It must've been something really important, and it involves Kotonoha somehow. Maybe now isn't the best time to ask, since Sora won't be honest with him. Still, he must be a nice despite his temper and attitude.

Moments later, the two days with affections for the same girl are walking to their destination, the roof.

"Sorry for making you do this." Ryan said.

"If you regret it so much, why not go yourself?" Sora asked, in a grumpy manner.

"Because, it's scary to be a alone. It's painful to be lonely. I'd rather be with people I trust, and see as friends." said Ryan.

"And you think I can be trusted?"

"Well, yeah. You saved me and Katsura-san from those girls, didn't you? You must be a nice guy under all of that trash talk and scowling."

"Don't say that again. It creeps me out." Sora demanded, "And don't think I did that because you were there, I just can't stand Katou and her bitch squad."

"Again, colorful statement." Ryan sweatdropped.

"You could use 'em too, ya know! Time you grew a spine!" Sora retorted.

"You could fix your attitude." Ryan retaliated.

"You know what... shut up!" Sora said, and walked ahead.

Ryan chuckled a it. It's been a while since he chuckled like that. It's a rocky start right now, but he had feeling he may get along with Sora, more then Sora himself will realize. "You know, even if you say otherwise, I think you're a great guy to be around." Ryan said, as he followed behind Sora.

"Please, I don't need your friendship. And I told you to shut up." Sora said. The two continued their journey to roof of the school.

* * *

BW: Well, that's it for chapter 02. Sorry I haven't updated this, or anything else. And, I hope I got Ryan's character right, since he's not my OC to begin with. Anyway, that's all for now. I'll try to update more often with this, and other stories I've got. See you guys later.


End file.
